Forget
by las184
Summary: I see them fight and laugh, their moments together. It's painful. ONESHOT


**FORGET**

She wanted to forget it. She wanted to forget it all.

But somehow, they always invaded her mind.

Those memories of moments that he had with _her, _moments he himself did not realize.

But she did.

Looking at them fighting, quarreling, laughing. _They_ always had a moment together.

She never found herself in one of those moments.

The first time _she _had moved to their school, she had found them in the park doing God-knows-what. From the moment _they_ had met, they had already been close, even if they fought too much.

_She _had gotten the boys out of suspension with her clever acting. They had all walked together later, Asano-kun praising _her _smart move. He had scowled then and told Asano-kun to stop the praises. She had looked at him and _her, _noticed their casualness around each other.

And _her _execution. He had wanted to save _her _so bad. He was risking everything for _her. _She had known that _she _was the one who changed his world and _she _meant everything to him.

After the rescue, when the Arrancar attacked their town, he fell into a state of hopelessness until _she _returned, immediately cheering him up. She had been happy to see him back to normal, but she was _jealous _by the fact that only _she _could return him to who he was_._

Rangiku-san knew about this. She had confessed to the woman and Rangiku-san had said that he needed them _both_ in his life, but in different ways.

From then, she had tried her best to dismiss what she sees, but they kept nagging her over and over.

And that one night, she confirmed what she knew.

Everyone was fighting, and _she _had gotten a terrible wound. Later, Rangiku-san carried _her _to her and she willingly healed _her_ up. When he arrived some time later, during _her _healing, she saw the look on his face, such an anxious look she had never seen before as he crouched beside her, gazing at the girl within her healing force field.

She had looked away.

The next few days, that look lingered in her mind, haunting her. Even if he didn't know or realize it, he definitely had something for _her. _

She knew that.

When she was captured, she did it readily for the sake of her friends. Ulquiorra gave her a chance to say goodbye to only one person.

She went to see him.

Even though she did want to say farewell to her other friends, seeing him was her main priority.

He was asleep, resting from the battle he had fought with one of the Arrancars. His two sisters slept by the bed, certainly worried about their brother.

She didn't even notice that _she _wasn't there.

She had bent down to kiss him but couldn't find it in her to do it. She felt bad, scared, although she wanted it. She didn't think of anyone else then, just her and him.

She left saying 'Thank You' and went with Ulquiorra.

He protected and saved her twice in Hueco Mundo. He left her with Ishida-kun the second time to save the others, undoubtedly _her _group_._

He lost his powers defeating Aizen. When he woke up after a month of sleep, she embarrassed herself when she screamed in delight but he ignored her, looking instead at _her, _asking for an answer.

She did get a little envious, but sad too watching them share their last moment together. Their eyes mirrored each others, showing sorrow and confessions only they would understand perfectly. _She _looked the same to her, but she knew that he couldn't see or sense _her_ anymore. When he looked up to the sky, she knew the _she _was invisible to him already.

She tried to forget these memories, painful reminders of how _she _meant so much to him, how he won't open his eyes to see others in a new light.

But that is him. She knows how he misses _her, _how he hides it.

She can't stop her feelings for him though he doesn't know it.

She just hopes that it would end, this hopeless crush of hers that would probably never bloom.

~~~ xxx ~~~

**A/N: Writing this is annoying but I finished it. The idea came about when I read chapter 213: 'trifle'. I just wanted to write about what Inoue knew. Seeing that IchiRuki moment in the chapter and Inoue's reaction when she noticed it, I realized that Inoue **_**did know **_**that Ichigo cared so much for Rukia. **

**She's done it so many times before though.**

**The italic 'shes' and 'hers' are referring to Rukia, if anyone is getting confused. It seems like Inoue despises her when I put it in italic, but I have to. I don't think she hates Rukia but she is jealous of her, everyone knows that.**

**No offense whatsoever to Inoue fans.**

**All 'hes' are Ichigo. **

**I can't believe I wrote something in Inoue's POV! Oh wow-wee. **


End file.
